Break The Ice: The Frozen Soul
by Romanow
Summary: With an abusing father and inner tomoults, Haruno Sakura has to stay in the shadows. But to be the nice, quiet schoolgirl isn't her cup tea. And it's really not helping, with some stupid ass gang having interest in her, and trying her break her 'Ice'. Will they actually be able to do so? Or will they fail? M for language and violence. Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Humor-Angst-Mystery
1. T he Highway to Hell

**Well, I was reading this through(since I really couldn't remember sh*t about this chapter), and discovered my numerous mistakes. So I decided the same moment that I would rewrite this chapter in an instant. Really, it's the first chapter in this story, and I would not scare new readers away with my stupid fast-typing mistakes. I know that there still might be a few left, but since English is not my first language(I'm a 17 year old Danish girl, yay), please don't mind it. Focus on the story, that's what I want to give you guys. My crazy imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of anything, except the plot itself. Anything else is either credited to Masashi Kishimoto(the creator of the characters, cities, etc.), or the other rightful owners of IRL things that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"GET UP, YOU LAZY BRAT!"

She slowly squinted her eyes open. Stupid fucking morning sun.

"GET. UP!"

Now fully awake, she jumped out of the bed.

"Jeez, I'm coming!" The girl replied hurried, and almost ran downstairs to get breakfast(and avoid more of her father's wrath). It's was 06:45 in the morning, and well, it was too early in her opinion. So much for not being a morning person.

As she opened the fridge to grab some jam to drop on her toast, her father entered the kitchen.

"Are you really gonna eat that?" He commented, scrunching his nose up in disgust. "You'll become even fatter than you already are before I make my way back from work!"

"Sorry." she replied flatly, and put the jam and bread back in place, and instead went to grab an apple from the fruit basket on the dark brown wooden desk in the kitchen. Taking small bites from it, she got upstairs again to get herself dressed from her night clothes. She placed the now half eaten apple on her desk, and started to brush her hair carefully. She had always been proud of her hair, even of the strange color. You surely didn't see a lot of girls out there with waist length pink hair and black dip-dye. It made her stand out. But it was also why it was easy to pick on her. _If_ it wasn't for her temper.

_'A new school again..' _she thought. She had just moved to Konoha from Mist, after her father got a new job in the town. They were very rich, and lived a luxury life in a, now new, luxury house. To other people, her dad seemed as a nice man; but he wasn't, at least not when he was with his only daughter. He started to abuse her at every change he got, after her mother died in a traffic accident. Which he blamed his daughter for. _**"You shouldn't have interrupted our conversation!"**_ he had stated every time she brought up the topic on how she missed her. Well, maybe he was right.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she put her brush down again, and started to apply a little make-up. A medium-layed eyeliner around her eyes, and then a thin layer of mascara, to cover her pink colored lashes. She didn't waste her time with applying foundation or powder; She didn't need that, since her skin was naturally pale and blemish-free. _'That should do it.'_ She went to her dresser, and grabbed some clean clothes. She chose some light blue jeans, normal, plain black socks, a white top, and then a black, long sleeved leather jacket. She looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied. She was actually very thin, with womanly curves. Nice hips, long slender legs, pretty big breast(C cup, but probably soon a D), and yet, she was muscular. She had a man's strength, and wasn't afraid to use it, if she needed it. But still too thin, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her father just wouldn't allow her any more food than she was just able to survive. Okay, probably more than just that, but you get the point.

Taking a quick look at the clock on her nightstand, she gasped lightly; it was 07:36. She should really be leaving by now, since it would definitely not look good if she was late on her first day. Quickly tossing her black sneakers on, she grabbed her back with the most necessary things in it, checking if she had anything she needed: Her IPod, phone, purse, and so on. Oh, and her headphones. Do _not_ forget the Boze headphones. Ever. That shit was good.

Making her way downstairs, she headed for the door, but was too late to escape the yelling from her father.

"Are you really gonna look like this at your first day of school? You look like a slut!" Squeezing her eyes shot, she stormed out of the door, over to her black and lime green Kawasaki Ninja, her stomach suddenly began to rumble, reminding her of the forgotten apple upstairs. _'Well, fuck it.'_ She thought, and started to drive to her new hell.

After 5 minutes of driving(or racing, in her case) it came into view. It was pretty big, she had to admit, and was filled with students everywhere. As she drove into the parking lot, she was earning a lot of gazes from the other students. Maybe because she didn't have a helmet on? No, it was definitely her hair. It was always the hair. She parked it gently, got off, and began to walk to the entrance. More students stared at her, so openly that it made her extremely uncomfortable, but she just shrugged it off and continued inside.

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

After walking through a hell of hallways, I finally found the school's office. Hesitantly I lifted my hand, and knocked twice. As I heard a 'Come in!' from the other side, I opened the door, and expected to see an old, cranky lady sit behind a desk with papers everywhere. But it wasn't what I saw. She had long blond hair tied in two low ponytails, brown eyes, and monstrous breast, who almost popped out of her forest green blouse. She had a gentle smile on her lips, hands folded on her almost bare desk. Well, that wasn't expected.

"Oh, you must be our new student, Sakura Haruno?" she greeted with a small smile on her red colored lips.

"Yes, it's me" I answered politely, with a small bow.

"Here is your schedule, locker key and -number, and your school ID." she said, and handed me the things.

" Well, you may just walk to your class now, since it's about to start. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Konohagakure High School," she said.

"Thank you madam," I said, bowed again and left the room. Outside I decided to check which class I was going to first.

_'Homeroom with Kakashi Hatake in room 68.. Well, sounds fun'_

_**'Hell yeah, and our dad is a sweet guy!' **_Inner answered_**.**_

I decided to ignore Inner, and began instead to walk down the hallway, in hope of reaching class in time. I currently was beside room 54, so it shouldn't be so far away. After 5 minutes of walking, I found it. Taking a deep breath, I opened it the door, only to realize at least fifteen pairs of eyes looking curiously at me.

"You must be our new student" a teacher said. He had silver spiky hair, and a mask covering up half of his face, the neck, mouth and nose.

'_**Is he having a kind of disease of something?'**_ Inner questioned.

'_How the heck should I know?' _I snapped back at her, before turning my attention the silver haired man.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"Then, tell us a little bit about yourself"

I began; "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am 16 years old, and born the 12. July. What I like and dislike, you may find out by yourselves."

The teacher looked at me with no expression across his face, and then looked to the class. I guess he was used to troublesome students.

"Any questions?" Fifteen hands flew up, and before Kakashi could pick one, I quickly said:

"And before you even ask, I can answer nearly all you questions in a few words. -NO, my hair is NOT dyed." Ten hands flew down, leaving five left.

Kakashi sighed, and then picked one which hand still was up.

"Is the black in your hair dyed then?" a little brunette asked.

I could only sweatdrop that moment. "No, it just magically turned pink when I was seven, which explains why it only has black ends." When the girl had a confused look crossing over her face, I smirked and continued: " Of course it's dyed. But the pink is all natural".

Kakashi picked another one.

"Is your favorite color pink?" A blonde boy with blue eyes asked, and I sighed.

"No it's not."

"What is it then?" He continued.

"Lime green, blue and black. Can't choose." I simply answered, hoping it would cut him off, but it didn't.

"Movie type?"

"Horror, Anime and Science Fiction."

"Hair and eye color?

"Anything unusual."

"Cake?"

"I don't like cake." Several gasps was heard from the students.

"You don't like cake?" He gaped.

"No."

"Well.. Favorite food then?"

"It eat what I get served, but I have something for dango and ramen."

"I LOVE RAMEN!"

"Enough, Naruto." _'Finally..'_

"Aww man, you're no fun Kakashi-Sensei, Dattebayo." The boy named Naruto sulked.

"That might be. Well Sakura, you may sit next to Gaara. Gaara, please raise your hand." Kakashi said.

Said boy raised his hand, and I turned my gaze at him. Red hair, black lined icy blue eyes, and an expression that told he just hated life. Great. I sighed, and went over to take the seat next to him, only to feel at least 100 eyes on me. I quietly sat down, not bothering to look at the boy besides me, and place my head in my hand, hoping we could get over with it soon. Twenty minutes later, I could still fell eyes boring into my back, and I started to rub my temples to get the feeling away. I could only feel somehow pleased, when Kakashi put a movie on about Second World War. Still, I felt like some eyes never left my back.

* * *

**-Gaara P.O.V-**

I took a quick glance at her when she sat down. I had to admit, that she was a beautiful girl, but I wouldn't think any further about her. She'll probably just become another fangirl of the Uchiha. And with that thought, I noticed him staring at her. He just sat there, pinching his eyes in her poor back. Or lower, perhaps? I knitted my fist in anger. Couldn't he just see one girl without thinking about how he would fuck her? He disgusted me to no end with that proud Uchiha look, and sometimes so much, that I was glad to have so much self-control, else I would definitely have punched it off his stupid face. My thoughts were interrupted when something flying catched my eye. A paper had hit the new girl's back. She bowed down to take the crumble, with an annoyed look crossing face in the dim light of the movie. She uncurled the paper, and started reading it, and I couldn't help by taking a glance and see what it said.

'_Hey baby, would ya like to come down to my place later and have some fun?_

_-Sasuke_

I growled slightly. That was just too much. I was just about to turn around and punch the crap out of him, when I saw Sakura's reaction. And I have to admit, that she handled him better with words, than I could have done fists.

* * *

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

That was just too much. I was mad. That 'Sasuke' had now official pissed me off. I really didn't work well with me being the nice, quiet student. I turned around, and looked behind.

"Okay, which one of you guys is Sasuke?"

A rather handsome boy, with onyx eyes and jet black hair styled like a chicken butt, smirked.

"It's me. I take it like you accept my offer then. I'll see you at my house at 5," he said, maybe a little too confident.

'_**Let's have some fun with him'**_ Inner thought. And I could only agree.

"I would love to!" I smiled, maybe a little too innocent. His smirk only grew wider, while a blonde boy with something that looked like whisker across his face looked rather surprised.

"Told ya" Sasuke said to him.

"-But only if you weren't a complete asshole, and had hair which looks like a chicken's ass." I finished.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, which was almost a pleasure to me. A lot of the other students grew wide eyed, others laughed, and then there were some who just didn't care at all, like that Gaara and another guy with black pineapple hair.

"You stupid bitch. Who do you even think you are, Pinky?" He snapped.

"I'm myself, asshole. Try to listen; I would maybe consider having some fun, if it weren't with you. Fun for Pinky here is to watch a horror movie, beat the crap out of someone like you, or train. Fun for you, is probably just to fuck some random chick and get AIDS. So please count me out, I'm not going to play your game, so go home and play with yourself, Chicken Butt. I doubt you do anything else when you couldn't get laid." I 'simply' answered.

Sasuke, now completely red of anger, growled.

"This isn't over yet, bitch."

"Tempt me" I snapped.

Kakashi was about to interrupt us for interrupting the movie, but the bell rang, before he could give a sound. I raised from my seat, only to be pushed down by an angry Sasuke storming out. My balance dropped, and I prepared to fall, but got catched by a strong pair of arms. I looked up, to see red hair. "You were pretty entertaining." He said.

"Uhm, thanks. I just hate that kind of guys. Only thinking about one thing, you know."

"Hm." Was his only answer. Then, I realized I still were in his arms, and quickly flew up.

"Thanks again, I gotta go now. I have.." I looked down at my schedule "history with Kurenai."

"I can take you there. It's the same as myself." He simply said.

I nodded, and he started to walk. I followed beside him, quiet. There was a thing about this boy, I just couldn't put a finger on. In all secret, I glanced a few times at him, taking his features in. What really caught my eye was the Kanji symbol of 'Love' carved in his forehead, over the left eye. In a way, it looked like a scar. I would ask him about that later, now was just not the time, since we were just outside the classroom now. After walking a few minutes, with no small-talking at all, we got inside, and I went through the same thing again, to introduce myself. I was just happy about that there was no Sasuke in this class.

* * *

**~Time skip: Lunch ~**

I just took a pear, since I didn't really was that hungry, and went upstairs to find the schools roof. I couldn't help it; I needed a cigarette. Now. Looking around for what seemed like hours and crossing a shitload of 'Only janitors allowed' and 'No students here' signs, I finally found it. Opening the door in one swift movement, I walked over to sit on the edge. I fished after the packet in my pocket, took one out, and lit it. I felt the smoke pass through my lungs, and I sighed, feeling relaxed. That was until I registered that I hadn't heard the door smack. I turned my head to glance backwards, and saw some shadows appear.

"What do we have here? A bad girl, huh?" A masculine voice grinned. _'Ah, fucking great! So much for having some freaking peace.'_ I looked over at him, and almost got surprised. Almost. He was blue. Tall and blue. With boyish blue hair. And he had a wide smirk over his face. Beside him stood a- ..Wait, was it a boy or girl? Well..-a _thing_, who had long blond hair, with its right side sat up in a ponytail, and the left hanging down.

I just ignored them, turned my head again and continued smoking on my cigarette.

"You're sitting on our spot, un." The blonde thing said with a deep voice. I just guessed on he was a male.

"Does it look like I care?" I said, certainly uninterested.

"Well, well, a feisty one! I like that" Blue grinned. "We will let you sit there today, I don't mind female company every once in a while."

I lifted my eyebrow, but still moved to right, allowing the blue man to sit down beside me.

"You're the new student, right?" Blue asked, while he lit his own cigarette.

"Yeas I am. Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Kisame, nice to meet ya" he smiled, while holding his hand out. I switched my cigarette over the left hand, and shook his with the right.

"Nice to meet you too" I told him.

"I'm Deidara, un." Said the blonde, also holding his hand out, which I also took.

"Nice to meet you, Deidaraun" I greeted. He got a sour look over his face; my plan worked.

"It's DEIDARA! …un" I smirked at his tardiness.

"I know, I was just teasin' ya"

Kisame laughed, sounding like a deep bass. "I like her already"

Deidara just 'hmp'ed'.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

They continued to have some small-talk, and then Sakura finished her cigarette, and stood up. "I'm leaving now guys" she said. "Alright pinky." Kisame nodded. "See you soon." He grinned. She just nodded, turned around, and began to hum 'Blue(Da Ba Dee)', loudly enough for Kisame to hear. She could hear him laugh as she moved downstairs, and on to the next classes.

The time flew, with introductions, talking and snapping, and finally, she was heading home. Her father wouldn't come back before tomorrow(business trip), so she had the entire house for herself. She would enjoy the time while she could, so she went to the private training rooms to do some simple pole dancing. It had captured her when she was nine years old, when she saw a video on the Internet with a girl doing pole dance. That moment, she decided she would do the same. So she did. As the time passed she became extremely good, but wouldn't go to any competitions, since pole dancing was not something to be proud of doing in society. The other reason was that she constantly had bruises, and since pole dancing required almost a minimal of clothes(it's easier to stay on the pole with skin contact than textile), so that wouldn't look good. So she only did it at home, but it was enough for her. As long as she had possibility to dance, she was happy.

Walking inside the big room with mirrors on the walls and two poles in the center, she changed into black hot pants and a sports bra. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she walked over to the pole. Placing her hand on the cold metal, she swung herself up.

* * *

**-Time skip: Three hours later- **

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel. Her whole body was sore, since she decided halfway into her training, that she would train some of her new, but extremely difficult tricks and spins. She should never have done that. Her legs and arms burned, and now, the only thing she had in mind was to go to bed. After taking a quick shower, she went to her bed while checking her cellphone. Sigh.. Two missed calls from her father, which was _really_ bad. One missed call was bad, but _two_.. Deciding that she was too tired to care about it, she dropped her phone on her nightstand, and crawled under the covers. Taking a steady breath, she closed her eyes, and began to meditate herself into sleep. She was slowly drifting away, when-

_So scream if you wanna, shout if you need to, just let it-_

"What now.." she groaned, and took a glance at the annoying silver object. Grabbing her phone, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She murmured sleepily into the phone.

"_Hey Spitfire! Guess who it is!"_

* * *

**So! That's it for now. Happy reading, next chapter up soon. The story is just getting started, so more info and excitement in the next chapter, don't worry. **


	2. H is Fault

**Sooo, next chapter's up! Just to inform you, I want all these chapters in this story to be half-long, so the updates will not be as fast as in some of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of anything, except the plot itself. Anything else is either credited to Masashi Kishimoto(the creator of the characters, cities, etc.), or the other rightful owners of IRL things that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_What now.." she groaned, and took a glance at the annoying silver object. It could be her father, right? She should better take it._

"_Hello?" She murmured sleepily into the phone. _

"_Hey pinky! Guess who it is!"_

* * *

"How the hell did you get my number?" I almost shouted into the speaker, only to receive laughter from the other end.

"_We're just that awesome! Now, I actually called to hear if you wanted to join a little party on a local bar tonight? It should be pretty awesome, and as you made quite an impression on me today, I wouldn't mind to drag you with me. So, whadda you say?"_ I really had to control myself, so I wouldn't just grab my bike and race to the nearest place to drink my mind out. I just couldn't.

"I can't." I sighed. I could hear some faint talk on the line.

_"Why not?" _

"I have to do my homework." I had to bite my tongue while lying.

_"..You don't get homework on the first day as a new student?" _It came out more like a question than a statement.

"I know. It is home schooling." Yet another lie.

_"You're also home schooled? Why?" _

"It's for my own good." It was for my own good I stayed at home.

_"Come on, you're not stupid, are you? Who told you that you're stupid, since you need to be taught at home?" _ The disbelief hung in his voice. I had to hang up soon or he would get suspicious.

"Myself. I'll have to hang up now, if I should have a change to get it done."

_"Well, all right then. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" _He sounded so hopeful. I couldn't..

"Goodbye Kisame." And I hung up. It must have been one of the hardest phone conversations I have had in a long time. Why was he asking so much? Could not he just accept no for an answer?

I dumped back in bed again, holding both hands to my face and sighed. Why couldn't I just be alone? It was fate. I, Sakura Haruno, should forever be friendless, it was for the best. So would everybody be out of danger. Not like back then with Hinata. It was a hot day of July, the 11th. The day before my birthday, so because of that, she had decided to give me a visit. Luckily my father wasn't home, since he was yet again on another business trip, but he would soon come back. And I had to get her out before that could happen. She was finally about to leave(don't get me wrong, I enjoyed her company) about an hour before my father would return. But she had lost her phone. So we searched the through whole house, and when we finally found it, the front door was forcefully smacked open. It was father. He had returned earlier than expected and had now catched me to have someone to visit without his permission. That had resulted in a huge beating to both me and Hinata. And since that day, I never saw her again. I had lost her, for sure.  
So since that day, I became an Iceblock. Not making any friends, always(or, almost always) silent, and forever alone. Then, I would not lose anything I didn't have in the first place.

So that's me, Haruno Sakura, the Iceblock.

**-Next morning-**

After completing my daily morning routine, I went off to school, for yet another day. Arriving at the parking lot, I earned at least the same amount of stares as yesterday. Was it because I drove to school? If it was, I would walk from now on. No need to earn unnecessary attention.

'_**They just want a piece of us.'**_ Inner stated.

'_Wow, look who's decided to appear again.'_

'_**Shut up.' **_I mentally snickered, while making my way to class. Then it hit me. My first class was homeroom with Kakashi. And Kakashi meant Sasuke. I could only sigh, as I forced myself to move forward, until I stood I front of the class. Making my way to my seat, whatever conversation there was before my entrance was now dropped, as everyone's attention was on me now. _'Just what I wanted.' _ I just hurried over to my seat, but something, or _someone_, blocked my escape.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I simply asked, not wanting to pull the trigger. Yet.

"I just wanted greet you on this lovely day, Sakura-_chan_." He said way too nicely, as he placed a hand on my lower back and began to guide me towards my seat. I first too late noticed his down travelling hand, as he suddenly grapped my butt and squeezed it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, as I jumped away from his reach.

"I'm very sorry, Sakura-chan, it was a mistake. Please, let me guide you to your seat." And before a could protest, he slung his arm over my shoulder, and 'guided' me again. This time, I was more prepared, and noticed immediately when his hand began to travel down again. But again, before I could move or say a word, he jerked his hand down and cupped my breast in one swift movement.

"That's fucking it!" I roared, and punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, hitting his back against a desk with a huge bang.

"To the principal now, Miss Haruno." A stern voice appeared in the front of the classroom. I looked up to see Kakashi as usual standing with his nose I that strange orange book.

"He _groped_ me." I snapped, trying to get let least bit of pity from the silver haired man.

"And you punched him. That itself is worse than groping. So I'm sorry, but I have no choice. That's the rules, and I obey them."

"Fine." I growled, and stomped out of the classroom, 'accidently' stepping on Chicken Butt's leg in the process. I simply ignored his curses, and went down the hall to get away from the stares I got from the other students, and also to get my punishment. Like I cared. But still, in a way I did. I could only pray that my father wouldn't find out. Appearing in front of the principle's door, I knocked.

"Come in." A stern voice was heard from the other side, and I opened the door in a swift movement and stepped in. Her chocolate brown eyes was hard as stone as she spoke.

"It's your second day on this school, and you're already sent to me. You're not a troublemaker, are you?" I shook my head. "So why are you here?" She continued.

"I punched Sasuke Uchiha." I answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"He was groping me." Immediately her eyes softened.

"I understand. Even if it pains me to give you detention for it, rules are rules. I expect to see you here after school the next two days." I nodded and turned around to leave, but her voice interrupted my actions.

"-And next time, don't get caught." I smiled at her.

"I will not." I assured, as I left the room, heading for my next destination; the roof. Not thinking twice, I assumed that no students would be there, since they were only halfway through their classes by now. Still, my mind continued to remind about my encounter with Kisame and Deidara yesterday. But that was in a break. So, I should be able to be alone up there. Grunting in annoyance as I finished upstairs-yes, I hated stairs- I opened the door, to be revealed by a soothing breeze, calming me down. Walking calmly over to the edge, I sat down and enjoying the view. I had always loved to be high up- The view was absolutely stunning. Even if this was just a stupid school, it became beautiful from up here. I missed the old times, were I could go up on our roof with my mom(yeah, she enjoyed the view too), and just sit there for hours. But now she's gone, and the last time I tried to go up there, my father had nearly pushed me off. 'Don't be up here, Brat!' He had said. 'She's not coming back to you! Why would she do that, when it was you who killed my beloved wife?' That moment, I had actually tried to jump off the roof by myself, but he had stopped me.

"Stupid asshole.." I mumbled under her breath, closing my eyes.

"Excuse me?" Immediately my eyes flew back up and my whole body tensed. I turned my head slightly the find to source of the voice. It was a black haired male, which hair was long and tied back into a ponytail. His face was.. Handsome. With some weird lines under his eyes, but they worked on him.

Pulling myself back together, I turned my head away from him again. "It wasn't meant to you. I thought I was alone." I replied, hoping he would let it slip.

"I understand." His voice was so soothing that I could only hope he would say more. But to my displeasure he didn't. Sighing again, I leaned back, so I was placed flat on my back with my legs hanging over the edge.I shut my eyes again, as I let the soothing breeze consume me, letting my thoughts flow in my head. It wasn't until the bell rang I opened my eyes again, only to be greeted by Mr. Handsome's face right over mine.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed from the sudden lack of piece.

"Hn."

I blinked. "Come on, that isn't even an answer! Just a friggin' sound.." I grumbled while sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"The bell has rung." His soft voice almost startled me again, and I snapped my gaze at him.

"I know that. It was that motherfucker who pushed me out of my trance." That's how it was. I was now trying to be the bitchy girl, hoping that people would leave me alone then. Especially this motherfucker here. Damn, he nearly almost cut through my facade with those stupid God-like looks of his. But he didn't take a hint. He just kept on staring at me, and even at one point I was sure that I saw a hint of amusement in the depths of those black eyes of his. Stupid bastard.

When I _really_ felt like I was going to crack my facade, I broke the silence.

"What?" I snapped, but not even tiniest bit of reaction crossed his face.

"Hn?"

"You're staring at me."

"Hn." Fuck, how I just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Or I could hunt him down and stalk him till he would break? That sounded like I good plan, but I needed his name first before I could do so.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I craned my neck to look in his eyes. He furrowed his brows barely a millimeter, the first expression I have seen him make the last five minutes.

"Why would you want to know?" And a sentence with more than two words!

I just shrugged, like I wasn't giving a flying fuck. "Curious. "

"Then it's unnecessary to ask." I face palmed as I raised to stand up, but to my displeasure I only reached to about his earlobe or so. I wasn't_ much_ smaller than him, but still. So much for playing big and bad. So I quickly decided to get this over with.

"As I said, it was pure curiosity. Nothing else." And then, I turned around and gave him my back. I praised my self-control when it didn't make me break into a run and get the hell outta there, but I abruptly came to a stop when his smooth voice was heard again.

"What about yours?" I was just about to laugh, but deciding to keep the cool facade instead, I turned around and gave him some of his own medicine.

"Why?"

His lips twitched slightly. "Curiosity."

"Then it's unnecessary to ask." I smirked, and left.

* * *

**Oh yes I did! I decided to stop it there, so I will be able to update faster, with a mind fresh with ideas. The schoolday will continue in the next part, since I have some goood stuff to put in there.**

**That's all for this time.**

**Reviews=Love and honor=Inspiration and motivation to the author=Faster updates and longer/better chapters**


	3. E ventually

**I have just created a Poll. Vote WOTE**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of anything, except the plot itself. Anything else is either credited to Masashi Kishimoto(the creator of the characters, cities, etc.), or the other rightful owners of IRL things that might be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_What about yours?" I was just about to laugh, but deciding to keep the cool facade instead, I turned around and gave him some of his own medicine._

"_Why?"_

_His lips twitched slightly. "Curiosity."_

"_Then it's unnecessary to ask." I smirked, and left._

* * *

'_This guy..'_ I thought as I made my way downstairs to the next lesson. English with Asuma could be worse. Or so I hoped.

'_**Was sooo hawt!'**_Inner finished my thoughts.

'_Not that much. Besides, it doesn't matter. Why drool if you don't have anything to drool over?'_

'_**We have something to drool over! Look at hottie'**_

'_I'm not drooling over something I can't have.' _With that last comment, Inner became silent. She knew I was right. With more thoughts making its way into my head, I arrived at my destination and went inside the classroom. Begging that I wouldn't have to introduce myself again, I just hurried down to an empty seat. Kami decided to be on my side today, since our teacher, Asuma, just began to talk with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I didn't think it was legal to smoke on the school's ground(even if I did it myself), but that he had the balls to smoke in the classroom, applause to him. Really. I'm certain that he could be fired for it.

'_**Pay attention! He just asked us a question, you moron.'**_

"What?" I blurted out, sure that I certainly had missed some important information.

"You didn't hear it then." He stated, and I rolled my eyes. Of course didn't. I gave him a 'continue-you-idiot' look, and so he did; "My son has suddenly become ill, so I have to pick him up from kindergarten. You're going down to the botany class with the seniors until next period, Understood?" A couple of 'yeah', 'sure' and 'why not's' was heard around in the class. Seniors? Fucking great. Right what I missed. I raised from my seat when the others did so, and followed them out of the classroom like a lost puppy. I really had no fucking idea where the seniors had classes, hell, I didn't even know where botany was!

A hard poke made me snap my eyes up to the interrupter of my mental ramblings.

"Wha- Oh, hey Gaara." I greeted the redhead, while rubbing the now sore spot on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed him in the classroom.

"You're upset." He stated, with a grunt that sounded way too much like the famous 'hn's' I heard less than an hour ago.

"Just a mental rambling. I really don't feel like visiting the seniors right know."

"I see." And we continued in silence. We was now outside, the cool breeze soothing in this almost unbearable heat. I looked around, and was able to see some of the student in the front slip into a greenhouse-like-thing, surrounded by a lot of wild plants. So I consumed that this was the botany class. Well, pretty obvious in fact. As Gaara and I moved closer, the smell of all the flowers became astonishing. I paused a comfortable inhale when I heard Gaara speak.

"Are.. Are you interested I working together?" He mumbled with a voice so dry, that if I hadn't heard him speak a couple of minutes ago, I would've thought that it had been years since he last had. I furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't like where this was leading.

"We're working in groups?" I asked, looking up at him. _'Please say no, please!'_

"Yes(_'Fuck!'_). We will be put together with two seniors. So in each group, 4 in total. That was what Asuma asked you, if you had paid attention." Since Gaara was the only one I actually spoke to in our classes, I decided that I couldn't be that bad. I could worry about the seniors later.

"I would like to work together, then." He just nodded, but I would swear that I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Does the seniors choose groups to work in by themselves, or is it the teacher?" I asked, just to be sure.

"The teacher does. Else, it would be chaotic." I nodded, and we walked into class as the last to arrive. People had already found a seat, as far away as possible from the 'oh so frightening' seniors. Since it was only the seats closest to the seniors that wasn't occupied, me and Gaara sat down, completely unaffected by the looks our dear classmates send us.

"Okay, everybody, we will begin now!" All attention was skipped to the black haired woman in front of the class. "You may call me Imaru-Sensei, and I will not introduce myself an further. I can understand that you have already chosen your partners? Well then, I will spread my class out amongst you now." And she began to point out her students, sending them all around the classroom. "Deidara! To the two blondes over there!" A disapproving grunt was heard. "What was that?" Imaru-Sensei glared. "Nothing, un." A blonde boy said, as he raised from his seat, and walked over to the girls. I immediately recognized him from the day where I had that encounter with Kisame. I began to scan the class, after signs of him, and found him fast. That monstrous body and blue skin of his wasn't easy to hide. He was standing beside that raven haired male I met on the roof earlier. _'Hell, are they all connected or something?' _First, I met Kisame and Deidara, next I meet _that _guy, and then, they apparently all know each other. What. The. Hell.

"Zetsu! To Sabaku and Pinky over there!" Well, I didn't know anything about that 'Sabaku'-thing, but 'Pinky' could only be me. I haven't heard about this Zetsu guy before. I glanced over at said boy, and my breath got caught in my throat. If Kisame looked special, this guy totally beat the record. To say it simple, his skin was two different tones. His right side was dark, almost black, while his left side was a pale milk tone. Furthermore, his hair was green. A light color, not as light as lime green, but close. But what caught my attention the most, was his eyes. The eye on the white side was yellow, more like gold, and the other eye black. He was handsome. Even with his special features, I found him handsome, like I did with Kisame.

I looked away again as he straightened from his leaning-position on the wall, and began to walk over to us. He sat down beside me, and a gave me and Gaara a quick look and a nod. I nodded back and gave him a quick, accepting smile and slipped my attention back to the teacher. She continued to guide the seniors to their group, until there was only on left.

"What the hell about me?!" The man spoke, eh, cursed. You could instantly see the teacher sweatdrop.

"Over to Zetsu's group, Hidan. I bet that Pinky there is feisty enough to handle you." The white haired male dropped his gaze at me, and began to grin like a maniac while he walked over to us. "Sup', sexy bitch." He grinned at me, showing off his teeth. I simply ignored him as he scowled for my lack of answer , and could hear some snickers around the room as he sat down beside Zetsu, clearly extremely offended.

"As we now all are in a group, we will begin the lesson. Begin as soon as you have received this paper, and I expect you to work together, as a group." Imaru-Sensei spoke, as she walked around the class, handing the groups their papers. As we got ours, I read it through once, and raised to get necessary things. "I'll go get the eucalyptus." I told them, as I walked over to the table with the respective plants. When I came back, this Hidan and Gaara had a stare-down, while Zetsu just sat down calmly, avoiding the death glares flying past his face.

"Okay, what's the matter here?" I asked as I placed the plant on our working table. My question was completely ignored by the two competitors, so Zetsu sighed once, turned around and began to spoke; "As soon as you leaved, Hidan began to claim you 'his bitch', **but apparently the red head doesn't like that.**" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in speaking, while his white fingers began to play with the plant's leaves. "Why did you choose this one?" Ignoring his last question, I groaned and grapped my head, before making my way to stand between the glaring boys, facing Hidan. "Work. Now." I snapped, and turned my head to also glare at Gaara. He was the easiest, since he simply nodded, and actually began do to something. Hidan was a harder subject. He began smirking at me again.

"Work? With you? Fuck yeah, baby." He said and ran a hand through his hair, winking at me. I decided to play along. "Excited, are you?" I said, and leaned closer to him, placing my right hand on the table. He leaned even closer, so our noses almost touched, and groaned; "Always." When he began tilting his head, I reacted quick and stretched my hand out to grab the eucalyptus, holding it up in front of me. "Then take some samples of this one here, since it's apparently the closest you get to a female right now." And then, I dumped the plant, right in his crotch. I snapped the plant back again before he could take it with him in his epic, almost back-flip fall from the chair. He landed with a large _Tump!_ making students who wasn't already looking snap their heads over watch the now groaning male. I stepped over him, ignoring his curses as I did, and walked over to the working table again. Placing the innocent plant on the table, I began taking samples from it. Gaara looked amused glaring at Hidan, while sitting on a chair. Only one boy in the whole world could look amused and glare as hard as he did the same time. And yep, that's Gaara. Zetsu simply inspected anything I did to the plant with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, making him snap out of his trance. Hell, I didn't even know he was in one.

"Why did you say, that this one was a female?" He asked curiously, still with his eyes on my working hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "It was just something I said. I don't really know if plants have a special gender, like with animals and us humans. I don't think so. What would the point with 'The Bee and the Flower' then be?" I rambled, finishing my sample and put in on a paper. His eyes were now fixed on the plant.

"I see." He mumbled. "You're not stupid**, like I thought you were**." He stated, while raising from his seat to walk over to the other plants. There was that change again! And did he just insult me? I was just about to, in my rage, walk over to him and ask what the hell his problem was, when Imaru-Sensei spoke.

"Listen up, freshmen! Asuma's son's condition was worse than we thought, so you have to be here for a little longer. And since you now is involved with the senior's project, you will be working together after school to finish this. Am I understood?" Groans was heard from both freshmen and some seniors, Deidara's the loudest.

"Why the hell do we have to wor- OUCH, UN!" A man with a mask, I believe his name was Kakuzu, kicked Deidara's leg, interrupting the blonde's protests. Apparently those two had ended up together in the same group. "Do you really want do discuss this?" Kakuzu hissed, his voice low and threatening. Deidara just huffed, and I saw this opportunity to raise my hand. Imaru looked at me. "Yes?"

"I can't. I have detention." I said, hoping I could avoid to be together with people after school. My father would definitely kill me if he found out. Even if it just was some stupid project. Some gasps was heard after my explanation. Apparently they thought I was some 'goody goody girl'.

"And why, may I ask, young lady?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows. Imaru probably thought I was that kind of girl too. I bit m lip while answering.

"I punched some guy names Sasuke." More gasps was heard, amongst the people who hadn't been there to see. Imaru fought back an upcoming smile.

"You punched Sasuke Uchiha?" And blonde girl screeched, her eyes almost popping out of her head. "He's like, the god of this school!" She continued. "I swear, if you ruined his beautiful face, I'll kill you!" I closed my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"And _I_ swear, that if you keep on screaming like a hyena and give me and headache-" I opened my eyes to give her a death glare, still pinching my nose; " I'll kill you before you even can manage to scream 'Sasuke-kun'." I finished. Her mouth now was open like a fish's, eyes wide at me. That only lasted a few minutes, though, before she squeezed them together to give me a death glare of her own. "Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Imaru-sensei's voice broke through. She glared once at the blonde bitch, before turning her eyes on me. "I will find a solution, Miss..?"

"Sakura." I answered, and she nodded. "Now, back to work!" I turned around to continue, but my eyes was catched by some dark blue, almost black ones. Kisame just silent stood there, looking at me. When he discovered that I had seen him, he quickly mouthed 'Talk to you later', before giving me one last look and turned his back to me. _'What was that about?'_ I asked myself, before I again concentrated about continuing the tests. But I kept on wondering. I didn't dislike Kisame. But I couldn't be friends with him either. I just hoped things would work out.

Eventually.

* * *

**Answers to Reviews:**

**candypop96, zarahgranger,DoNtJuDgEfRoMsEeInG and GrimmNel36: **As wished, new chapter's up.:)

**silverwolfigther00:** Sakura says thank you!

**AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens:** Neko: Thank you! Zoey: It won't, pinky promise!

**FairiesDescent:** Thank you a lot! And I wouldn't just make her cold without a reason, I like history and explanations!


	4. - I'm what?

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY EXAMS! On Monday, I'm going on a riding camp, so I can't update that week. Hopefully, I will be able to update during the weekend after, before I'm going back to my boarding school to take part in yet another camp(a gaming one). So no update in that week either. I'll do what I can in the weekends, pinky promise.**

**And I still need a person who can read my chapters through, before I post them. In case of any grammatical errors.**

**Btw., sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I just have a thing for cliffhangers, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of anything, except the plot itself. Anything else is either credited to Masashi Kishimoto(the creator of the characters, cities, etc.), or the other rightful owners of IRL things that might be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

_**Recap: **_

"_Sakura." I answered, and she nodded. "Now, back to work!" I turned around to continue, but my eyes was catched by some dark blue, almost black ones. Kisame just silent stood there, looking at me. When he discovered that I had seen him, he quickly mouthed 'Talk to you later', before giving me one last look and turned his back to me. 'What was that about?' I asked myself, before I again concentrated about continuing the tests. _

_But I kept on wondering._

* * *

The first thing I did when I was outside the school and escaped from classes, was to lit up a cigarette. I _really_ needed one.

Kisame hadn't stopped looking at me during class, and our eyes met in a quick glance several times, before looking away again. And Zetsu just continued to stare at my hands, as if I would murder the poor plant if he looked away a second. After some time, tho, he began on experiment. And Gaara was just being Gaara. Silently working, only asking questions when necessary. Hidan was.. Well, Hidan. _Really_ annoying. He kept on hitting on me, trying to grope me and whatever he just felt like. One time he _did_ actually fucking grope me, and I tried to attack him. Keyword: Tried. Zetsu had reacted fast and grapped me before I could jump him and smash his beautiful, little playboy face to something that would look like strawberry porridge. In my rage, I actually noticed when Kisame began walking towards me, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop. When Kakuzu shook his head, Kisame glanced at me once more, before nodding at the masked man, and walking back again. After I had cooled off, and Hidan was given something to do, the class went on like nothing was happened. Kisame didn't glance more at me.

Oh, and Imaru-sensei had been so _nice_, that she had moved my detention to next week, so I would be able to study with my group. Like I would ever choose an afternoon with Hidan over detention. Never.

Finishing my cigarette, I walked over to my bike, fully intending just not to show up to the 'study group'. Reaching for my helmet, I paused in my tracks as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Pinky." I turned my head to see Kisame standing with a cigarette in his hand.

"I thought you didn't smoke." I stated, as I turned my front to him.

"I just don't smoke as much as you apparently." He smirked, but his face suddenly turned into an almost shocked expression when he looked at my bike. "You're driving a thing like _that_?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. I just shrugged. "I'm not much of a car person." I stated, as I turned around to place myself on the bike. "I guess I'll see you soon." I said, hoping a could get home soon, reaching for my helmet again.

"Wait.." I looked at him again. "Does Sasuke bother you?" I raised both my eyebrows at that question.

"Why do you ask?" He smoked once on his cigarette before answering.

"I'm sure you punched him for a reason. What did he do?"

"That doesn't matter. I think he understood the point. Or so I hope."

"I'm serious. What did he do? Itachi wants to know too, ya know."

"Who's Itachi?"

"Sasuke's older brother."

"Oh.."

"So..?"

"Tell him it doesn't matter." I sighed, hoping he would let it go. But he just gave me a half-glare.

"Well, I'll get it out of you. You're going to our place anyway." My mouth fell open, and I heard some snickers from behind him; Heck, I hadn't even noticed his friends standing fifteen meters behind him.

"I'm _what_?"

"You heard me. Unless you have home schooling again?"

"Home-? Oh yeah. I actually have, but-"

"But I'm sure your teacher doesn't mind when it's school related." He cut me off.

"So I'm studying at your place?" I asked dumbly, and he nodded. _'Fuck..'_

"We live together. Don't get it the wrong way, tho. We're living together in a house, with our own rooms." And as on clue, the 'others' began to walk towards their own cars, most of them not even sparing me a single glance. Not that I minded. "We can get on the move now." Kisame told me, while tossing his cigarette on the ground and began walking against a car. A shiny, blue Lamborghini Aventador Roadster without roof. Okay, maybe I _was_ a car person after all. Kisame started to pull up besides me, motioning with his head that should follow. I put on my lime green helmet, started my bike, and waited for him to drive. When he did so, I was about to drive after him, when a white and silver car suddenly raced up beside me, almost knocking me off. When it revealed to be Hidan sitting in there smirking at me, I quickly flipped him off before going after Kisame.

He suddenly took off to the right, and I drove after him. After racing around for a while, we stopped outside a tattoo shop. It was first at that moment I realized the others hadn't followed. I turned off the engine and took my helmet off, and walked straight to Kisame who now stood beside his car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him, and he just gave me dumb look.

"I didn't ask you to follow me all the way _here_, Pinky. Wasn't you listening when I told you to follow Hidan?" He asked, like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"You motioned for me to follow _you_, and so did I! " I huffed. "-After what I heard." I added, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess you can just follow me then. I'm sure I can get you something." I widened my eyes as he began to walk toward the shop entrance.

"Are you going to get me a tattoo?" I almost yelled at him, making him snap his head back at me.

"No! I meant something to read and stuff like that while you wait." But then he grinned at me. "Unless you already have one?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at me, but stopped again, a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, that's right, you're underage." He stated, making my water boil.

"I already have tattoos, you moron!" I huffed, crossing my arms. It was first when he looked at me with a grin on his face that I realized my mistake.

"May I see?" He grinned at me.

"No!" I quickly answered, making him raise the other eyebrow as well.

"Why not? Are they that ugly?" He laughed, and I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"Mhmm" I mumbled. He walked over to me, and placed and hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him again. "I can fix them for you, ya know. You shouldn't walk around with a ugly tattoos."

"No, it's alright."

"You will not get them done?" He asked disapprovingly.

"I just can't at the moment." I mumbled.

"Why-"

"It's none of your concern." I cut him off. He gave me one last look, before removing his hand from my shoulder. "Your choice." He said, and walked into the shop, me hot on his trail.

It was huge. The once plain, white walls were adorned with countless images of tattoos, which gave the room a completely different impression than if the walls had just been only white. When you came in through the front door, a large white leather couch was placed up against the wall, with a small coffee table in front it. The wall above the couch had two large paintings hanging of tattoo drawings. Drawings of for example Jesus, and a lot of other weird stuff. Strange, but beautiful. In the middle of the room was a desk that stretched from the wall to my left, to the center of the room. A huge Mac computer was placed on it, but oddly enough, I could not spot a cash register in some places. Behind the desk was a large shelf with tattoo paint planted up against the wall at the far end of the room, and some leather furniture that was used for the people to be tattooed; such as a bed-like table and some leather chairs. And of course, a chair to the tattoo artist.

"Hey Kin!" Kisame suddenly called, making a blonde male appear through a door. "It's that time again, Kisame?" The man grinned. "You bet it is," Kisame laughed back, as he turned around to me. "This might take a little while." He handed me some magazines from the counter of a table. "You can read this. If you get too bored, I have some cigarettes in my pocket you just can take." I gave him a small smile, accepting the magazines. "It's alright, I have some myself." I assured him and sat down in the white couch, opening one of the magazines. He nodded, as he walked over to the leather table and turned his front against me. I resisted the urge to blush when he pulled off his white wife beater, and tossed it on a nearby chair, and running a hand through his dark blue hair. When turned to face Kin with a grin on his face, I did actually blush a little.

His whole back was adorned with a huge tribal tattoo, which continued down his upper arms. Tentacle like arms snaked around his blue back, and curved into something that would look like waves, becoming thinner as they travelled down his arms, ending at his elbows . In the middle of the tattoo, a great white shark adorned the center of his back, sending chills down my spine. _'Don't think like that!'_ I hissed to myself, but I couldn't stop doing so anyway.

And those darn muscles of his. Why did they have to be so toned, so damn visible? I quickly snapped my gaze away when he was about to turn around, and buried my face in the magazine I was supposed to be reading. I stuck my headphones in my ears, so it didn't look like that I was just sitting there ogling at him a moment ago.

"Is this your girlfriend over there?" I could hear Kin ask. Moron, I hadn't even turned on my music yet.

"No she's not." Kisame answered him.

"That a shame." He continued. "She's, ahem, at _hot_ piece, ya know. If that could cover it." Kisame just laughed at this. There was some ruffling sounds as if he had layed down, and a moment later, I could hear the quiet buzz of the tattoo machine. "Just fill out the missing spots. I bled a lot of it out last time." Kisame told him, and the machine began to buzz louder, as if it was working in skin now.

* * *

About an hour later(and 5 cigarettes in my case), Kisame was finished. Walking over to me, _still_ with no shirt on, and his back taped in, he threw a coke to me, which I easily catched. "Shall we get going so you can study, kitten?" He asked as he took a sip of his own.

"Kitten?" I raised my eyebrows, while trying to keep eye contact instead of just ogling his body yet another time. "That's my new nickname?" He just shrugged.

"You remind me of both a cat and a lioness. Therefore, kitten."

"That just didn't make any sense at all."

"I know." He laughed, while I just huffed and crossed my arms., standing up to face him; Or at least tried to.

"Weren't you supposed to show me your home so I could study? Or was it just a bad excuse for spending time with me?"

"Hey! I didn't ask you to follow-"

"WATCH OUT!"

_Bam_

* * *

**Cliffyyyyyyy. Yeah, you hate me, I know.**

****Reviews=Love and honor=Inspiration and motivation to the author=Faster updates and longer/better chapters****


	5. I diots everywhere

**Well, yeah. It has been long since I last updated.. Sorry. I have been on a riding camp, gamer camp and a vacation to Cyprus. Afterwards I have visited friends, family and so on, since I normally can't do that when I'm on my boarding school. So I've been BUSY. And I just recently came back to my boarding school, so I've had to be serious, being a 10****th**** grader. Poor excuse, I know. **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of anything, except the plot itself. Anything else is either credited to Masashi Kishimoto(the creator of the characters, cities, etc.), or the other rightful owners of IRL things that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_You remind me of both a cat and a lioness. Therefore, kitten."_

"_That just didn't make any sense at all."_

"_I know." He laughed, while I just huffed and crossed my arms._

"_Weren't you supposed to show me your home so I could study? Or was it just a bad excuse for spending time with me?"_

"_Both I think-" _

"_WATCH OUT!"_

_**Bam**_

* * *

"Ouch, fuck! My friggin' foot!"

"Shit! It wasn't supposed to tip!" Kin exclaimed, as he stepped over the currently-placed-on-Kisame'-foot transportation table, and the tattoo ink fallen from it, hurrying over to Kisame's aid.

"Heck! You should need a driving license to a monster like that!" The blue man cried, pulling his foot out from underneath the table to inspect it.

"Let me look at it." Sakura said, as she took him by the arm(Kisame secretly raised his eyebrows at her too firm grip for a girl) and guided the limping man over to the couch. Helping him down to sit, she pulled off his shoe and sock, and began to inspect the victim of the transportation table's fall. After some(rather hard) pokes here and there, and a few noises sounding like whimpers from Kisame, Sakura pulled away again to let the man pet his sore foot.

"It's not broken, but it has got a hard blow. It needs rest."

Kisame blinked. "How do you know?" He asked, ignoring the unwanted pictures appearing for his eyes.

"I'm no nurse, but.." She stated, bursting his thought to pieces. "I have just seen a lot injures like that before." Kisame lifted his eyebrow at that statement. Seen 'em a lot, huh?

"'..Kay then. I'm going to call Hidan to pick us up." He said, as his hand began to fish after his phone in the blue jeans.

"No! Not Hidan." The second eyebrow joined the first one.

"What? Anything against Hidan?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, making Kisame look at her funny. "I just don't like him. He's a fucking pervert, nothing else."

"You'll have to see him anyway.. But, any better ideas, then?"

"I'll drive." Sakura stated, intending to spend as little time as possible with the albino.

Kisame grinned, showing off his teeth. "Are you sure that you can handle my car?"

"Duh, I'm driving on my bike." The grin disappeared.

"_What?"_ He cried, standing up to tower over her, holding his weight on the foot that wasn't injured.

"You heard me." She raised herself from the floor, and looked at Kin, who had been standing there watching their interaction the whole time. "Do you have any bandages?" He blinked once, before shaking his head to come back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, I think we have a first-aid kit in here." He told her and took off through the door he entered from. A moment later he came back with an all too familiar white box. "It should be in here." He said, and handed it over to the pinkette. She pulled the lid off, began to look through it, and pulled out some bandages. Walking back to Kisame, she pushed him down to sit in the couch again, and began to bandage his foot. She finished quickly, and as the good person she was, she also applied his sock and shoe.

"Can we get on the move now?" She sighed, standing up. "I would like to get this over with.

"Sure." Kisame said, and also raised himself from the couch to grab his shirt and jacket. Muttering some few words to Kin as a goodbye, he went to the door, Sakura eagerly following. Walking past him and over to her bike, she mounted it, waiting.

"You know, you're really hurting my male pride right now." Kisame shook his head, and limped over to her. "Maybe." She fished her helmet from the steer. "But I'm not letting you drive with that foot, and sure as hell I ain't leaving my precious baby here." She said, motioning to her bike. "And sorry, but no extra helmet." He shrugged, not intending to answer, and placed himself on the bike behind her. Putting on her helmet, she started it, and drove off, Kisame pointing out the way.

* * *

She parked outside a huge, white house, in one of the more wealthy neighborhoods. Helping Kisame off the bike, she let him walk first. She got off the bike herself, and took a glance at her surroundings. "You all live here?" She asked dumbly, and he nodded. "Why?"

"That's a story for another time." He answered, and began to limp over to the front porch. "Only Hidan and Zetsu are home, the others went to study with their groups." He told her, and fished after a key in his jacket. "And why aren't you?" Sakura snickered, and he gave her a look.

"Do I look like someone who would voluntarily spend my afternoon with two fangirls?"

"I didn't see who you got teamed up together with, so.. But I guess you don't."

"Damn right, pinky." He stuck the key in the keyhole, and began to limp inside. Sakura was about to follow, when her phone suddenly began to vibrate in her pocket. Picking it up, she flopped it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _The voice she absolutely didn't want to hear right now screamed into the phone. _'Shit!'_ Meanwhile Kisame had turned his head to look at her, while giving her a questioning look. Sakura chose to ignore it, and turned her back to him.

"I were studying with someone from my school."

"_Friends?"_

"No. Just someone I study with." Kisame furrowed his brows at that explanation.

"_Then it's nothing special. Get your ass home, right now!"_

"I will."

"_Now!"_

"Yes!"

"_Good. See you, __**darling**__."_ And he hung up.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head to Kisame. "Look, Kisame.. I can't study today. I have to go home." He turned fully around, and gave her a short nod. "Sure, I bet that Sabaku wouldn't show up either. Not that those two idiots would have minded. See ya tomorrow, then." She nodded and forced him a quick smile of pure thanks, before hurrying down to her bike and drove off yet again.

* * *

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

"Father?" I called into the dark room. No answer. But, his car was outside, so he _should_ be here. I walked further into the house, looking for light to turn on. "Hello?" The sudden sound of a glass bottle breaking startled me, and I quickly snapped my head to the right, where the sound had appeared from. _'The office..' _I turned, and began walking towards the two big wooden doors. Placing my hand on the dark colored material, I squinted it open and walked inside, the smell of alcohol burning in my nostrils. In my search for light, I walked further into the room, to the desk where I knew an old lamp was placed. Reaching for the button, I was about to turn it on, until a rough hand grabbed me by the neck and slammed me down into the desk.

* * *

**-Time Skip: The next day ~Kisame P.O.V-**

'_Where the hell is that little spitfire?' _I thought to myself as I continued around the school in search for the pinkette. A hard smack at my still tattoo-sore back made me clench my teeth and turn around to glare at the person who dared.

"What do you want, Hidan?" I snapped at the annoying albino in front of me. The idiot just grinned like a maniac, as usual.

"Where the fuck did you and Pinky go yesterday, huh?" Ah, that's what he wanted.

"To the tattoo shop. She thought she should follow me there." If possible, his grin got wider.

"Did she fucking get anything?"

"No, she just waited." I shrugged. "By the way, have you seen her recently?"

"No, I haven't,- Hey you've got a fucking crush on that bitch!" He yelled in my face. I casually wiped the salvia that escaped from his mouth away from my face.

"Of course not, you idiot. Anyways, if you see her, tell me okay?" He nodded, as I clapped his shoulder and walked away again.

'_Come on, I didn't have feelings for her. She's just more interesting than the others. And different. Other girls only spend time with me to get closer to Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and the others. Pinky's not like that. And she's not afraid of me. Or Hidan, I think. She probably doesn't like him that much. But hey, who likes that dipshit anyways? Most of the times he's just a pain in the ass. Hell, he's even more annoying than that Tobi kid! _I can't believe that he and Itachi are related, seriously. It can't be possible. Genetic mistakes, or something like that. And come to think about it, _I think I'll introduce Itachi to her sometime. Might as well do that later, she'll show up, eventually._

But, to my displeasure, she didn't show up all day.

**-Time Skip: Evening, Sakura P.O.V-**

Everything hurt. I slowly squinted my eyes open, but couldn't see anything. It was dark. I slowly tried to sit up, but my body protested. Letting my head fall to, I supposed, the floor, I tried so search my mind for any memories.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Where were you today?" He screamed into my face. I looked up in his, similar to mine, emerald green eyes in search for mercy. There was none. His grip around my throat tightened even more as I refused to answer. _

"_St- Studying." I managed to choke out. I've must turned a shade of blue, since he loosened his grip. That pleasure soon disappeared again when he lifted me up by the neck and slammed my back down against the wooden desk. I let out a cry when I felt something pop in my spine, and let my head fly to the side as a fist collided with my mouth and nose. Blood filled my mouth, and I forced myself to spit it out before I would choke on it._

"_Disgusting." He hissed though gritted teeth, and grapped me by the hair to lift me up. My body wouldn't react to my mind. I couldn't fight him._

"_Father.. Please.." My beggings were ignored, as he put his other hand in my hair. My mouth opened to a scream, but before any sound could be made, he smashed my forehead against the corner of the desk. _

_Everything went black._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I groaned as everything came flooding into my head. I really needed to figure out where the hell I was. I turned over to lay on my side to give it yet another try. Placing my hands on the floor, I lifted myself, but gave up yet again. My head was spinning too much. My eyes was slowly beginning to adjust to the dark, but my vision was still too blurry. Beautiful.

I placed my head back again on the hard, cold floor, and decided to try again when I woke up. _If_ I actually woke up.

I'm really not sure if I wanted to at the moment.

* * *

**Phew! Pretty long wait, huh? Well, here it is. Please, feel free to throw flamethrowers at me. I might deserve it.**

**~Romanow**


	6. C razy? Nah, that's normal

**Wow. It's really been over a year, huh? Or more precisely, a year and one month. That was a slightly longer wait than what my intensions were in the first place. Really, I'm sorry about that. **

**And excuse me if there's any plot mistakes, grammar mistakes, anything. I'm just getting into the game again, after a year's break, so I'm still a little rusty.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of anything, except the plot itself. Anything else is either credited to Masashi Kishimoto(the creator of the characters, cities, etc.), or the other rightful owners of IRL things that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up when the sun decided to throw its beams at my face, almost blinding me. I shifted a little on my spot on the floor. My body still hurt, but it was at least moveable now. Lifting myself up by my arms, I sat up and looked around. It then hit me that I still was in the office. The lamp was broken, which explained the darkness when I last woke up. Shattered glass were spread all around the floor, probably from some of my dad's, now broken, beer bottles. I took a quick glance at the clock above the wooden doors, to figure out that it was 5 minutes past 3 in the evening. So, I completely missed today's school.

I slowly raised myself to my legs, and steadied myself against the desk when they began to shake. When I felt safe on my feet, I began to limp(since I couldn't walk properly) into the living room, to find it empty. A glance out of the window showed me that my father's car was gone, and I gave a sigh of relief. I don't know what would've happened if he still was here. Probably another round, which I couldn't handle at the moment, beaten up as I was. Stumbling upstairs, I made my way to my bathroom to see how much damage was done, and how much clothes I had to wear in order to hide it. My face wasn't as bad as it could have been, but I still had bruises. My lower lip was swollen, my forehead was extremely sore, and I had a little cut on my left cheek. At least I hadn't got a bump. My forehead was already oversized by itself, I didn't need a bump to make it worse. Definitely not. I looked a little closer, just to be sure, and I noticed a small bruise was beginning to take place in the center. But still, it was nothing that some simple concealer couldn't hide. Normally I wasn't into make-up that much, but after a session like last nights', it became necessary. Opening my drawer under the sink, I fished my little savior up. Opening the lid and applying just enough to cover the forming bruise and the cut, I decided that it would be a good idea to apply some under my lower lip too. The skin beneath it was a little red, so if I covered it, it wouldn't look even half as bad. People would maybe not even notice it.

Thinking of people, my thoughts automatically wandered to Kisame. '_Have he even noticed that I wasn't in school today? Wait, why do I even worry about that? He's not my friend, nor I'm his, so why should I worry over something of that matter? I'm friendless, and I prefer it to be like that. That way I can't hurt anybody again.'_ I moved over to apply some eyeliner. '_Not that I think that Kisame is an easy nut to crack, but it's not worth it. But really, he's trying so god damn hard! It's not like I have a fucking choice.' _

Finishing with my concealer, I grabbed my hairbrush and began to brush the knots out, those who formed at yesterday's event. I had decided to go into town. I needed to do something, I couldn't stay home at the moment.

After ten minutes of painful grunts and curses, I threw the brush back into its original place(at the corner of the sink), and went to my bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of my king-sized bed, I began to strip my shirt off, and then my socks and pants. I didn't care where the hell it landed at the moment; I just wanted to get it off. Standing up and walking across my room to the big full-size mirror, I began to inspect my body for more bruises.

A nasty one on my lower back, some at my collarbone, a tiny, but still noticeable one on my right wrist, and lastly, a bruise with the size of a tennis ball on the outside of my ankle. Besides that, there was the cuts on my back, stomach, arms and legs. I didn't even bother counting them, since I couldn't see the need in it, nor did I have the patience. I went back to my closet to find some proper clothes. My mind screamed for me to go in 'medic mode' and take care of my injuries, but I ignored it for now. I needed to throw some clothes on, and then I was out of here. Grabbing some long, baggy, black pants that hung low on my hips, I put them on, and moved over to the shirts. Finding a white, long sleeved top that was long enough to cover up for the low-waist pants, and threw it on together with a pair of plain black socks on my feet. I went down the stairs, still in a slow pace, and continued into the office to look after my bag. It should be here somewhere, since this was the last place I had it. Glancing around the room a few times(and ignored the unpleasant feeling of being in there again) I spotted black and blood red bag in the corner. Quickly moving over to it, grabbed it and slung I over my shoulder, threw on a random pair of shoes and got the hell out of there, smacking the front door shut after me. I figured that everything still was in my bag, since I never got the time to unpack it yesterday, so I had what I needed.

As I walked down the pavement, my mind continued to wander around about which places I could go and clear my head in. And of course, the only thing that came to my mind was the school's roof. I didn't really know any other places than that, except for the park, but I just knew that(since it was a sunny day) it would be filled with happy families and small, annoying kids running around. So I decided for the roof.  
Since I didn't take my motorcycle, it took me longer to get there, but I didn't mind. It was pleasant just to walk and let my mind drift into daydream-mode.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, I was on my way up the stairs to the roof. Luckily, the school wasn't closed yet, probably due to the secretaries and other staff working a little longer than the actual school hours. Glad I ain't a fucking secretary.

Finishing the last steps, I opened the door and stepped out on the roof. Taking a deep breath, I closed the door again as I started to walk, only to hear a faint cough behind me, making me stop dead in my tracks. Glancing over my shoulder, I seriously wondered if God had fun screwing with me. Of _course_ there had to be another human being the only place I wanted to be alone at the moment. His lazy, hazel eyes just looked boringly at me, and I found myself shocked of how similar his hair was to Gaara's, mostly in style but also in color. And that was where all similarities stopped. He was leaned against the wall, hands in the pockets of his beige baggy pants, the wind slightly flaring his white t-shirt. Everything about him screamed 'bored', and he just continued to look at me. No up-and-down look, nothing, he was just.. _looking_.

"What?" I finally snapped, tired of waiting. He looked like he actually pondered about answering, before he finally opened his mouth.

"You shouldn't be on the school's roof, especially not at this time of the day, girl." His smooth, velvet voice said. _'Say __**what**__?'_

"What gives you the permission the be here then, _boy_?" I snarled at him, and turned around so I could sit against the high edge. He didn't answer, but I could swear that I heard a light chuckle coming from his direction. So he thinks I'm funny?

"You definitely must be the girl Kisame's rambling about." He stated, still looking lazily at me.

"If he talks about an insane chick with pink hair and a huge temper, yep, that's me." I told him lazily. I heard a huff, and when I turned my gaze to him, I noticed that the edges of his lips was turned slightly upwards, but it couldn't be called a smile yet. More like a light expression of amusement, that is. Huffing to myself, I turned my head again and crossed my arms. "What is it to you, then?" I snarled, tired of this little game-thing of his.

"Nothing." Came the monotone answer. " Kisame has just rambled a lot about you recently. I thought I would do some slight research to see what the object of his interest was, but here you are, invading my peace. I didn't even have do to anything. What a coincidence." I bit my lip in irritation. I swear, if that guy wasn't so calm and collected, I'm sure that he would be doing belly rolls right now.

"Tell him to stop trying to befriend me. I'm not interested."

"And why is that?" Stupid, monotone voice.

"None of your concern. Why are you here, anyways? School ended a long time ago." A curiously glanced at him. He shifted slightly from his position against the wall and let himself slide down to a sitting position. "It's usually quiet up here, if annoying people don't decide to visit, that is." His caramel eyes gave me an annoyed look, before they shifted examine the sky again. "But I see why he finds you interesting."

"Care to explain?" I questioned, while raising a single eyebrow.

"You're unusual." Was his only answer. I shook my head lightly before letting it rest against the cool, gray fence I leaned up against. We sat in our own silence for about half an hour, before I decided that I'd got enough 'peace'. Lifting myself from the ground, I began to wander towards roof entrance. Placing my hand on the faded metal handle, I opened the door and went through. I would _swear_ that I heard a low 'Be careful' behind me, and paused my actions for a second, before I let it slide and continued. My thoughts had actually settled, and I considered going to the mall I knew was placed somewhere in town. Fishing my phone up from my bag on my way down the stairs, I searched for the mall on Google, and quickly found the directions. It was only about 8 minute walk from here, so I decided to go there. I had my purse in my bag, with one of my father's non-limited credit cards, so I had enough money to spend, more than I would ever get time to. I have always had enough money, because my father always worked, and my mother had a well-paid job too, so we were more than secured. Never needed to save money. It was a luxury, yes, but money could never buy what I wished for. Money couldn't get my mother back.

And that way my thoughts continued to wander, as I walked down the pavement on my way to the mall.

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V-**

As she reached the mall, she decided to look around and get to know the place, just for shits and giggles. She didn't get very far, however, when a blonde blur decided to glomp her.

"Oh shit sorry, I didn't-Sakura-chan?" Ah, great. Of course the loud mothed idiot from her school. Naruto, right?

"It's alright." She said, as she began to move around him to continue her quest.

"Bu-Hey! Where are you going?" He ran up to join her pace. "So, what's up?" He grinned, and placed his hands behind his head as he strolled with her.

"Not much." She sighed. "Just strolling around, getting to know the city and such."

A bright grin appeared on his face. "Then you've bumped into the right person! I know this place like my own pocket!" As a demonstration he showed his right hand into his pocket, digging around after something. He furrowed his brows when he pulled out an old piece of paper that looked like a ticket. "Huh? Where did that come from?" Sakura facepalmed, and then quickened her pace in hope of getting away from the blonde idiot. "Sakura-chan!" Oh dang.

She turned around. "Naruto, I appreciate you want to help me, really, but I can manage. There's no need."

"Oh don't be like that!" He went up to her side to swing his arm around her shoulders. "Let me just show you around. Then we could be friends! Right?" Another sigh from the pinkette. _'I guess I'll just go with it.. For now.'_

"Fine. But not for long. A remove your arm, please." She felt the weight of his arm leaving her shoulders.

"So, where to?" He beamed.

"Just show me some of the good spots to think and such. That'll be nice."

* * *

The time went by, with Naruto guiding Sakura around town, showing her a few spots here and there, while rambling the whole way. They had spent 3 hours just walking, so Sakura craved for a place to sit down.

"Hey, Naruto?" She interrupted his tale of how annoying one of their teachers was.

"Yeah?"

"Is there a café nearby? I would really like to sit down."

He thought about for a moment while looking around, before he grinned at her. "Yeah, there's a place nearby. It's called Red Lagoon. Wanna go there?"

She gave him a half-smile. "Sure."

They walked for about five minutes until Naruto took a sharp left, taking Sakura with him. He led her into a place that both looked like a fancy restaurant, but also a cozy café at the same time. He guided her down to a booth in the back of the room. Almost instantly a waitress joined them.

"Hello, my name is Hiru. How may help you this afternoon?"

"Uhm, what's on the menu today?" Sakura asked. The waitress thought for about a second before replying; "Todays dinner is spicy rice with sweetened salmon. And todays cake is strawberry cheesecake."

"Any sandwiches?"

"U-Uhm yes, we have one with chicken and bacon?"

"I'll take that, and then a cup of hot chocolate with it. What about you Naruto?"

"I-I uhm, I don't really need anything." He said as he waved his hands dismissingly at Sakura. She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief. "My treat?"

"What? Really?" She nodded. And that huge grin was back in place.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen then!" He said to the waitress.

"It'll be just a moment." She smiled as she scurried away.

While waiting for their food, Sakura took her time looking around the café. It was really nice, with brown walls and the floor painted a deep red. Small lamps hanging from the ceiling gave the room a calm and cozy atmosphere, while the huge, shiny red bare in one of the corners illuminated the rest of the room in a nice way. She would definitely come back here soon.

"What do you think about the school so far?" Naruto suddenly decided to ask.

"Uhm.." Sakura scratched her cheek. "It's alright, I guess. I don't particularly hate it, but I definitely don't love it. So I guess it's alright." She said as she put her hand down on the table again.

"That great! Just tell me if anyone's bothering, then I'll surely take ca- Wait, what's that?" He squinted his eyes together while leaning over the table to get closer to her face.

"W-What are you doing?" She automatically began to move further into her seat, trying to get away from nearing face.

"You have something on your cheek. Let me check it out." He was literally laying over the table now, his face only 20 centimeters from hers.

"Naruto, stop tha-" She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before someone cut her off.

"_Well well, look what the Uzumaki brought in!"_

* * *

***A little outburst a review from Guest. You can just skip this***

**I know she isn't born in July. But I made her that way. Trust me, I know my facts; But I still have the right to make a few edits, and make her the way I want her to be. **

**'**no wonder her dad said she dressed like a slut.' **That part actually makes me a little mad. Firstly, she didn't use foundation. Only concealer to cover her wounds so she wouldn't attract attention that way. Wearing make-up is not slutty. It's the way you dress that makes you 'slutty', even though I think that you're allowed to wear exactly what you want, as long as it's still kinda appropriate. **

**I don't know how the school system is in other places. In Denmark, where I'm from, the public school system allows you to wear exactly what you want, and lets you wear make-up, if that's what you want, so you're free to express who you really are as a person. So I made the rules on Sakura's school like that.**

'Had to stop reading but this one is better than some fics making Sakura gothic, punk, scene or whatever ghetto looking style they thought fashionable but no.'

**That's the thing about fanfiction. You take an already created character, but make them the way you want them to be. If you look on top of this site, it says 'unleash your imagination'. That's what i love about this. That you're free to unleash your imagination, and that you're able to re-create a character, exactly how you want them to be. 'They thought fashionable'? Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that it isn't fashionable for them. I, for example, like it. There's a shitload of people out there that likes it. I have no idea how you got those styles to be 'ghetto styles', but I'll leave your with that.**

**Anyways, thanks for your review :)**

_(And sorry for my outburst to everyone else)_

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a little.. Flat. But hey, at least she actually met a new person, and spent some time with Naruto.**

**I'm not exactly sure when I'll upload the next chapter. Every single idea, every single pre-written chapter, is gone. I have absolutely no idea where it went. So I'm about creating a new plot, that'll of course fit into what I've already written. I've still got the 'head-plot' or whatever you would call it, but it's the small plot twists, dramas and other thing that really makes stories interesting to read, that I miss. **

**So if you've got any ideas for this story, please tell. I would like to know.**

'**Till next update.**

**/Romanow**


End file.
